Summertime Realizations
by Vanilla Rice
Summary: A Truten fic. Goten and Trunks fall in love or something. Just read it.
1. Not in a Romanticy Way

It was a cool summer night and Bulma had invited everyone over for a movie night at Capsule Corp. The sounds of crickets chirping filled the air as the Son family aproached the front door. "Stand up straight, Goten." ChiChi said jabbing her finger into his back.

"Ugh mom why do you always do this? You'd think I didn't know these people since the day I was born." Goten groaned.

"It's never a bad time to look presentable, speaking of which I wish you had worn something a bit nicer than jeans and a t-shirt." She commented.

"Ah c'mon ChiChi, it's not like we're going out to a fancy resteraunt or something, it's just gonna be the gang hanging out in Bulmas living room." Goku interjected.

"Just ring the doorbell, Goku." She replied.

Goku rung the doorbell in a matter of seconds Bulma answered. "Hi everyone, come in come in. Say where's Gohan?" She asked.

"Oh he should be on his way with Videl and Pan any minute now, we just spoke to him and he said he was heading out the door." ChiChi told her.

"Alright well Yamcha Puar and Oolong are all in the living room. Oh and Goten, I think Trunks is up in his room, I'm sure you want to see him, not all us boring adults."

"Thanks Mrs. Briefs!" Goten ran off to go see Trunks. He got to his door and knocked.

"Yo." He heard Trunks say from inside. He cracked the door a bit and peeked out. "Oh hey Goten." He said opening the door all the way.

"Hey Trunks." He said stepping into his room. Without amy hesitation he flopped his whole body down on Trunks' bed. "UUURRRGGHH."

"Uh oh, that's not a good noise to make ever. What's going on bud?" Trunks asked.

"Welp, my dads been on my ass about training and my mom's been on my ass about studying, I didn't get to sleep last night until 2 am, and I had to wake up this morning at 8."

"That's pretty rough man. Y'know I didn't get to sleep until 4 and had to wake up at 6."

"Does the momentary gratification you get from proving you have an unhealthier lifestyle than me make up for the fact that you'll ultimately suffer more in the long run as a result?" Goten teased.

"Oh shut up you dork!" Trunks laughed, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him.

"Hey man I'm just saying you may need to reevaluate your priorities, what's more important? One upping me or your health?" Goten sat up.

"One upping you."

"I wish I could say that answer was surprising."

They continued chatting like this for a while, just passing the time until everyone got there and they could watch the movie. Once everyone did arrive Bulma called them down.

"Ok everyone, the votes are in, and because my vote was the only vote we're watching Moulin Rouge!" She announced. There was a collective eye roll from everyone in the room, which Bulma ignored as she happily loaded the disc into the DVD player, which for some reason she still used.

About halfway through the movie Goten spotted Trunks slipping away. Not wanting to sit through this movie anymore Goten was eager to tail him. When he cought up with him he found him lighting a cigarette on the roof.

"Hey, I thought you quit smoking." Goten said making his presence known.

"Huh? Oh yeah I did for a while, but then I got to thinking, saiyans are stronger than humans, so maybe our lungs are stronger too. I dunno, made sense to me so here I am." He took a long drag, which left his mouth in a huge cloud. "You want one?" He pulled out the pack handing it to Goten.

"You know the answer to that."

"Yep, I do." He slipped it back into his pocket. "So what'd you come out here for?"

"I was following you."

"Heh, you creep." Trunks took another puff of his cigarette. "Wish I had some weed right now, maybe then I'd actually enjoy the movie."

"Is what you're gonna smoke next all you think about?"

"Nah, sometimes I think about what I'm gonna shoot up next."

"Hahaha... that... that was a joke right?"

"Yes it was a joke numbnuts I'm not stupid enough to shoot up drugs."

"Oh heh, yeah I kew that."

"Yeah... just to snort them."

"..."

"Kidding again, jeez do you ever catch on?"

"Oh c'mon I'm just worried about you, isn't it kinda telling that I wouldn't put this stuff past you?"

"Yeah I guess it is. Kinda telling that you're a total weenie."

"Pffftt AHAHAHAHAHA, holy shit did you just say that?"

"Say what?"

"You just called me a weenie."

"Oh ha ha ha very funny, it was a slip of the toungue."

"What are you twelve? Oohhh man I take it back, you doing hard drugs is the least of my worries if you go around calling people weenies."

"Alright alright I get it." Trunks took one last drag before putting his cigarette out and laying back. "What's really going on Goten?" He questioned.

"What do you mean?"

"I've known you for as long as I can remember. I can tell when somethings up, you told me before that you're just tired but I know that was a lie."

"Oh uh, well I guess you got me heh..."

"So what's up?"

"Well uh, I guess I've just been under a lot of pressure recently. My mom has been on my ass more than usual lately. I'm almost an adult now and I guess my life has been kind of average in her eyes. I mean I saved the world once before but that doesn't mean much to her, Gohan is a "great scholar" whatever that means, and you're about to inheret the largest company in the world, and I guess she just wants me to be more than I am. She's just been so involved in every aspect of my life and having to be perfect all the time just weighs down on me, this is the first bit of leisure time I've had all year."

"Oh, well I'm not really sure if I'm the best person to be taking advice from but maybe you just need to be a little rebellious sometimes, y'know don't commit any crimes or anything, just something you know you aren't supposed to do."

"Y'know what? You're right, in fact, hand me one of those cigarettes."

Trunks laughed as he took out a cigarette and handed it to Goten. "No one's gonna tell Son Goten what to do." He took one puff and immediately started coughing up his lungs. Trunks laughed. "Hey don't ACK don't make fun of me."

"No I'm not making fun of you, it was just really cute."

Goten stared at Trunks for a moment.

"Oh uh not like in a romanticy sort of way."

"Oh no yeah I get that."

There was a moment of extended silence between them. "Uh you wanna maybe go back inside?" Trunks eventually piped up.

"Yeah, we should probably get back before they notice we're missing."

They headed back inside. On their way in they ran into Gohan, who must have been going to the bathroom or something. "Hey, gays." He greeted them with a smile.

"You mean guys?" Goten asked.

The smile immediately left his face. "No" was all he said, he stared at them for an uncomfortable amount of time expressionless and unblinking before continuing down the hall.


	2. Costco

About a week had passed since Bulma's little get together. Goten was playing a card game that made zero sense with Yamcha and Barack Obama, and Obama was winning. A sudden distant tapping distracted Goten from what was already a confusing expirience. He thought the tapping was someone in the room helping Obama cheat. He eyed the former president, "How ya doin' Barack?" He questioned, he didn't get a response. Then the distant tapping was replaced with a distant "Goten". "Hey do you guys hear someone calling me?" Goten asked. Yamcha shrugged, Obama didn't react, he was too focused on his cards. Goten looked down at his cards, the patterns were shifting and changing at random. He sighed and put his head in his hands, there was no way he could win this.

The distant calling of his name was getting louder. Suddenly everything went blurry. Goten fell backwards and got the wind knocked out of him, he was gasping for air, the room spun around him. It got louder "GOTEN GOTEN GOTEN." Everything went black, now the constant shouting of his name was a whisper, but one very close to him. He opened his eyes and less than 2 inches away from his face was Trunks. "Goten, good you're awake."

Goten jolted upright, his head crashing into Trunks'. Trunks stumbled backwards. "Jesus what the fuck man?!" Goten whisper-shouted. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry, anyway let's go get dressed." Trunks rummaged through Goten's closet throwing him a t-shirt and sweatpants.

"What? Why?"

"Because we're going out, you can't go out if you're in you're in your underwear."

Goten turned bright red as he realized the implications of Trunks being in his bedroom, the blush dissipated quickly as he realized the assumption that he was wearing underwear meant they hadn't done the no pants dance the night before. The blood quickly rushed back to his face as he connected the dots on what else this meant, Goten didn't wear underwear in his sleep, in fact he didn't wear anything. "Uh Trunks, can you maybe get me a pair of unnn-" he couldn't finish.

Trunks stared at him for a minute, then he blushed as well. He quickly turned away from the other saiyan as he too realized what was under the blanket. He wasn't exactly sure why he was blushing, maybe it was Goten blushing that did it. He threw him a pair of underwear. Goten rushed to pull them on under the blanket, he then put on the rest of his clothes as well.

"Can you tell me where we're going please?" Goten asked.

"Anywhere but your house." Trunks replied.

"Dude can this wait? It's..." Goten squinted as he read the clock next to his bed "...4 am, I'm kinda tired."

"Exactly! that's why we need to go and now, your mom wakes up at 5 every morning, we gotta go before then so get moving."

"Are you sure this is a good idea? And how do you know when my mom wakes up?"

"Both of those questions are unimportant, now just get going."

"But I don't know if-"

"Oh jesus christ!" Trunks grabbed Goten and tossed him out the window, he jumped out behind him. "Come on, you can come to my house and sleep- Wait, actually let's go into the woods." He grabbed Gotens hand and ran along. Not really understanding what was happening, Goten followed groggily.

He woke up under a tree, the sun shining through the leaves above him. Trunks was sitting on a branch laughing at his phone. "Hey" Goten called.

"Oh you're awake, I was starting to think you never would." Trunks said.

"Yeah, right. What time is it?" Goten asked.

"About noon I think."

"TWELVE? JESUS MY MOM IS GONNA KILL ME, WHICH WAY IS HOME?" Goten Looked around frantically. "HOME GOTTA GET HOME, GET BEATING OVER WITH QUICKLY."

"No Goten, c'mon, settle down, you need a day off."

"But what about my mom?"

"Oh she'll live."

Goten checked his phone. 32 missed calls from mom. He groaned and sat on the ground. He clenched the grass.

"Alright, you've seen the missed calls, you wanna go back to THAT, oooor do you wanna have a fun day out with me, your pal Trunks?"

"Can I just kill myself?"

"Probably not."

"I'm not hearing a no."

"Goten you're not killing yourself."

"Ok fine, but I'm gonna text her." He took out his phone and texted ChiChi "hi I ran away not kidnapped don't call police".

"Ok so now what?" He looked at Trunks.

"What do you wanna do?" Trunks answered with a question.

"I don't know, this was your idea."

"Yeah but it's for you, like, you need this, anything you could do anything at all what is it?"

"Uhh I don't know why can't you just pick?"

"Fine, lets do heroin."

"Fine lets go to Costco!"

"Costco?!"

"Yeah Costco!"

"Ok Costco it is then!" Trunks walked through the forest with Goten trailing closely behind him. Eventually they reached the sidewalk where Trunks' car was parked. Trunks sat in the drivers seet.

Goten eyed him puzzled. "Why can't we just fly?"

"So that I can gratuitously flex my families wealth, duhhh."

"Alright lets just go." Goten got in next to him. Trunks smiled and winked at him. Goten looked out the window. Without a second to spare Trunks floored it, he took out the muffler so that everyone in a 37 block radius would now how awesome and cool he is.

"Adults are so lame, all they do is yell at us for doing cool stuff and being awesome!" Trunks said without being prompted.

Goten made a vague noise in response, he wasn't really paying attention, he was too antsy, the thought of what ChiChi would do when he got home was weighing on him too much. He could appreciate the sentiment in what Trunks was doing for him but he clearly had no clue what Goten really needed. But on that note not even Goten knew what Goten really needed. Was it a day off? Maybe but he didn't need one with the stress of knowing that his mom was at home waiting to beat his ass. Trunks made attempts at conversation for the duration of the car ride, Goten only answered with murmurs.

Once they got to Costco Trunks hopped out of the car excitedly. He had to practically pull Goten out of the car. "I think I want to go home" Goten squeaked.

"Yeah, me too, Costco kinda sucks." Trunks scratched his head. "But you can't go home.

"Why not?" Goten groaned.

"Because you need to have character development, also your mom will almost certainly kill you."

Goten grumbled and followed Trunks inside. "Here we go, the books, pick something out, man." Trunks nudged him.

Goten looked at the books, not really processing what any of them were. He pulled out a random book.

"Woah Goten, I didn't know you were a freak." Trunks laughed.

Goten looked at the book in his hand and realized he was holding an erotic novel. He put it back. "Let's go somewhere else." Goten said.

"Alright sure, I know a good place to relax." Trunks and Goten made their way over to the camping section. Trunks gathered some firewood and put it in the display fire pit. He got two lawn chairs and sat them beside each other. He sat in one and patted the other for Goten to sit in, Goten slumped down in it.

"Check it out, I got the dogs." Trunks pulled frozen hot dogs out of his pockets.

"A couple of frozen hot dogs covered in your pocket lint? There's no way I'm eating that." Said Goten.

"They're not- okay watch this." Trunks shot a small amount of ki at the fire pit, which burst into flames.

"Is that allowed?" Goten asked, for the first time thinking of something other than his mom.

"No." Replied Trunks. The two sat in silence for a moment as Trunks held the hot dogs over the fire with his bare hands.

"You're such an idiot." Goten said.

"How so?" Asked Trunks.

"Just because you hover the hot dogs over a flame with your filthy hands doesn't mean I'm gonna eat them."

"Ok, that just means there's more for me." Trunks popped both of them into his mouth.

"Hey, Trunks." Said Goten.

"Yeah, man?"

"Thanks." Goten smiled. The two sat there for about 5 minutes before the smoke finally reached the sprinklers. They both ran out giggling like crazy. For just a few minutes Gotens worries left his mind and the only thing that mattered was hanging out with Trunks.


End file.
